I Could Get Used To This
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Based on The Veronicas' song of the same title. Lisbon brings Jane some comfort food and does something quite out of character.


**Authors Note: **So this is another one-shot that is based on lyrics to a song. This time it's to "I Could Get Used to This" by The Veronicas. You don't need to know the song to be able to read this :) I had planned for this to be longer but alas my plans never work out.

**Spoilers: **None that I can see.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the song that I used as reference for the storyline.**  
**

**

* * *

**

He knew her footsteps too well. He heard her place some sort of paper bag on the table just in front of him. Jane guessed it was some sort of fatty, comfort food for him since Lisbon wasn't eating it already. She wasn't like Rigsby who wanted food at all times but if there was food lying about she would ultimately eat it. He knew why she had bought him the treat. It was seven years and still no justice had been put against his wife and daughter's murderer. However, it wasn't as bad this year as it had been previously, he wasn't getting over it yet, it just seemed to be easier to numb away the pain as long as he was near his friends. Jane had made sure not to make it known that he was awake as Lisbon paced around the room; he could sense she was bored and in need of something to do.

It was this sort of time of day, usually, when he would 'wake up' and annoy her to no end but he wanted to see how she could cope on her own. Then something odd happened, he felt warm lips gently press against his head. Lisbon's lips. It only lasted a fraction of a second before she moved away and left the office. Jane could assume she was away to the the toilets so that she could try and work out what she had just done without having to face her team.

As he stared up at the ceiling he couldn't help but laugh a little, he could get used to the out of character Lisbon. He only knew the one who was always irritated at him, the head of the Serious Crime Unit, the controlled one. This one however was a much-welcomed change, even though he hadn't saw her face he could imagine the soft look in her expression as she had laid down the paper bag of food and then the widening of her deep green eyes after she realised what she had done.

He doubted he would hear her in the office for at least fifteen minutes so decided to have a peek at the pictures she had saved on her computer that she hadn't logged out from. After ignoring all the crime scene picture folders he found ones from that function that he had been persuaded to use his 'magic skills' to entertain the egotistical rich attendees. Jane thought Lisbon looked brilliant that night and he could see in her eyes that she got closer to him ass the night had progressed before they were called from it. He noticed that his hair had got more unruly as the time went by but that wasn't what surprised him, it was the fact Lisbon looked more at him and his hair more as it got messier.

She was wonderful. Everything about Teresa Lisbon was too good to believe. Jane knew he would never be able to make her happy or treat her as he should but it was nice to just be around her. He kept thinking about what mystical force had drove them together, he couldn't think of a single thing which had caused him to deserve to know her. But he did, he had done for six years.

He knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with but Lisbon had managed to see past his arrogance and cruel streaks and some how understood when he got angry and began to ignore the rest of them. She would sometimes refer back to a time when he hadn't been working as a consultant in the team but even when she tried to sound irritated he could see she didn't miss those days. He had enjoyed the past few years, working with her and wanted in to continue for a while longer.

All the feelings he had for her came naturally and were not always welcomed by him. He had to hold back a while longer, at least until after they had caught Red John. If he acted before then he would never be able to provide what Lisbon deserved. The need for revenge wasn't completely gone but it was beginning to retreat which Lisbon was pleased with because it meant she amy not have to arrest Jane in the end. It wasn't easy for Jane to feel this disappear but he knew he would be able to get used to it in the future.

He still believed there must be some kind of twist to all this, she was just too nice and accepting toward him now-a-days. They had spoke about movies and songs they enjoyed spending their free time on and it was actually disturbing how many they had in common.

Lisbon would always listen to him, whatever mood he was in and this was one of those times. It was the sixth anniversary of his wife and daughter dying and he was taking it harder in his mind than normal because of how close they were getting to catching Red John but he was still eluding them. Even when he was this depressed it didn't seem to make Lisbon like him any less. He guessed it was becuase she had had a rough upbringing herself and knew what it was like to want somebody whom the could pour their heart out to. Not that Jane ever did anything that dramatic, he just allowed Lisbon to know when he needed a little pick-me-up or some alone time.

It was wonderful working here with the her and the rest of the team. She cared about him no matter what type of mood he was in and it suited both of them to pretend all their feelings were purely platonic. They just knew each other. And Jane didn't want to lose this closeness.

Jane had watched countless times as Lisbon had tackled grown men to the ground but he didn't take that as a sign of her having a bad side. It was only her job that forced her to do that. And maybe there was part of her which wanted to take out all her teenage hurt on these villians but he wanted the exact same thing, the only difference being that he actually wished the other person dead whereas Lisbon only wanted to put them into pain and face justice.

Even when she was feeling down or angry about something she would still be able to pull of anything with a sweet air about her and it seemed that she meant to do the acts of kindness. That was when Jane admired her the most; she would be annoyed but could switch into a mode which would allow her to just get on with things and look as though she was actually wanting to be there; she was the toughest woman he had ever met and he couldn't believe that she had the strength, both mentally and physically, to cope with her job.

After quickly closing down the windows he had opened on her computer he went back over to the couch and lay down with his eyes open, just in time to hear the small, light footsteps returning to her office.

"Is that you awake now?" He could hear the slight rise in her voice, hinting at the fact she was still nervous because of what she had done earlier.

"Well I have my eyes open and am speaking so I suppose so."

"Okay I'll ignore the sarcasm, that's just a muffin for you by the way. I thought you might want one."

"Thank you Teresa," he said with his classic smile. Deciding not to bring up the kiss she didn't know he knew about, he closed his eyes again and thought about the history he had with Lisbon and how he could get used to knowing a few more things about her that she didn't want him to.

* * *

**The End. Good? Rubbish? Want me to write even more for the fandom?**


End file.
